leafclan_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Scorch
Scorch is a white tom with ginger splotches and pale green eyes. He has a scar on his shoulder. Backstory Scorch was born a loner kit alongside his brother, Red, to his parents, Blaze and Whisper. He was trained mainly in fighting, as well as hunting. However, at the age of nine moons a badger found them and killed his father, though Blaze avenged her mate's death by slaying the creature. After that they separated, and Scorch never saw either her or Red again. After a couple moons he wandered across ThornClan, at that time led by Dacepool. He joined and was renamed Scorchlight. During his time there, he fell in love and eventually became mates with Yewstorm. Not long after, Dacepool launched an attack on DarkClan and was successful in taking over it. However, once Scorchlight and his mate found out Yewstorm was expecting, they snuck out and left the Clan, joining LeafClan. This was soon followed by ThornClan taking a part of their new Clan's territory. Scorchlight gave away information to Batstar regarding Dacepool's leadership on the joint ThornClan. But soon after ThornClan attacked again. The stress caused Yewstorm to kit early, giving birth to Whirlkit and Clawkit. However, the queen herself died from blood loss, leaving Scorchlight alone. This caused him to become very protective over his litter, and he moved into the nursery because of that. During that time Dewfall fed Whirlkit and Clawkit. A couple moons later ThornClan invaded and took over LeafClan. Scorchlight thought about leaving and seeking a place in CreekClan, but that wasn't needed as Dacepool only ruled for a day. Tinystar tricked his way inside the camp and the second confrontation began. After the battle Scorchlight can be seen swiping at a fleeing ThornClan cat before returning as the battle was announced over. When Toadstripe was gathering cats to leave to form a new ThornClan, Scorchlight used it as an opportunity to leave the Clans with his kits. He thought that life was too dangerous for them and his old one, the life of a loner, was better. By the border he took away their suffixes and then traveled out and far. They drifted into sleep and Yewstorm visited Scorch, telling him to go south to the barn to find a she-cat to nurse his kits until they're old enough. After they awoke Scorch took Whirl and Claw on this journey. Two days later they found the barn and met Winnie, who then introduced them to Ginger, a former LeafClan cat. She fed them until they were weaned, then Scorch, Whirl and Claw left to go back to the forest. Moons later he is seen sparring with Claw as practice. Now his kits have no memory of the Clans. One night Whirl returns with the news of sighting a very large group of cats. Scorch takes Claw along and his daughter shows him where the Clans are. Batstar tells him that a horrible storm called a hurricane is on their way and so they must leave. Claw however wants to stay behind, forcing Scorch to remind him he was born in the Clans. Whirl helps convince her brother to come with them, and they continue on. On the way Batstar asks about Ginger and wants Scorch to lead them to her. Gallery placeholderCategory:Rogue Category:The Clan